What If?
by gossipchic
Summary: Hmmm what if you had the chance to be Massie Block?
1. Intro

What if?

What if you were Massie Block?

_You'd think that's fabulous? IT AIN'T _

What if you were 13?

_I'm officially a teen!_

What if Alicia took over BOCD?

_WHAT?!? She would never_

What if she ruined your life in a matter of hours?

_Ehmygawd my life is over. _

What if your boyfriend dumped you and so did your friends?

_Wow you're dumb. We don't want anything to do with you_

What if you had one true BFFL?

_I knew I could count on you_

What if you had to leave?

_I don't belong anymore!_

What if Blair Manning was your cousin?

_WHAT?!? Oh my god!_

What if she changed you and made you famous?

_Are you kidding me?_

What if… your past came back to haunt you in 3 years?

_NO WAY!_

Life's full of what ifs. But if you were Massie Block you would have your life revolve around what ifs. Life is tough but what if… your parents were dead? Then you would understand.


	2. Chapter 1

Flash back to 3 years ago.

_It was sunny and bright while the Blocks were getting ready for Massie's 13__th__ b-day party._

_Inez: Massie dear,_

_Massie: Yes?_

_Inez: Well, your parents were in a car crash and died._

_Massie: On my birthday?_

_Inez: I'm so sorry._

_Claire: EMG Mass. I'm soo sorry._

_Massie: Now I know why people say LUCKY 13. I already hate it._

_Claire: Well, it can't get any worse._

_Massie: I guess, but let's keep this awn the DL._

_Claire: Kay._

_Oh but little did they know it would and will get worse._

_Inez: Shall I cancel the party?_

_Massie: NO! Mom and Dad paid A LAWT!_

_Inez: True well, have fun Massie!_

_Time passed by and it was time for the party. Boy was this party packed. You know everyone seemed to have fun except for Alicia; she was planning with Dylan and Kuh-risten?_

_Alicia: Ugh Massie gets everything! It's time to bring her down!_

_Dylan: Are you sure we should?_

_Kristen: Yeah are you?_

_Alicia: Positive. Haha this will make her crumble._

_Back to the party_

_Alicia put on a fake smile and…_

_Alicia: Nice party Mass._

_Massie: Thanks!_

_Derrick: Hey Block! Happy b-day! Oh I'll be right back._

_Alicia: Oh Mass?_

_Massie: Yeah?_

_Alicia: I heard about the crash my dad told me._

_Massie: Oh can you keep it-_

_Alicia: Awn the DL?_

_Massie: Yeah._

_Alicia: Given. Oh would you look at the time._

_The clock read midnight._

_Alicia: Everyone is leaving so I should too._

_Derrick: Hey babe. Listen I gotta go with the guys talk to you later?_

_Massie: Definitely._

_Derrick: Bye!_

_Dylan: Bye Mass!_

_Kristen: Bye Claire!_

_But uhh little did they know Bye meant much more this time. ~ Claire and Massie had taken showers and now they were in Massie's room._

_Claire: Wow! It's 2 a.m._

_Massie: Yeah. Can I tell you something?_

_Claire: Yeah anything!_

_Massie started to cry and said…_

_Massie: I miss my parents and. I had no fun tonight._

_Claire: Awww Massie you gonna be ok?_

_Massie: Mhmmm let's just get some sleep. Nite!_

_Claire: Peace_

_Poor Massie ____ Well, if you feel bad for her now you'll feel worse after tomorrow. ~ Massie and Claire were getting ready to walk into BOCD since Kristen, Dylan and Alicia didn't need rides. ~ As Massie and Claire walked through the hallway people starred and whispered like,_

_?#1: Yeah! It's true her parents died yesterday!_

_?#2: Hmph and she still had the party?_

_Alicia: How rude right?_

_Massie: ALICIA WTF?_

_Alicia: What? Isn't this all the truth MB?_

_Claire: WOULD YOU ALL JUST BACK AWF?_

_Cam: HEY! YOU MAY THINK WHAT MASSIE DID WAS WRONG BU-_

_Josh: ALICIA?!? WHY?_

_Alicia: I needed spotlight time and this is the perfect choice._

_By now Massie was practically bawling her eyes out-AND AHE NEVER DOES THAT- But to make matters worse…_

_Derrick: Massie?_

_Massie: What?_

_Derrick" WTF IS THIS?_

_Derrick was holding a "picture" of Massie and Cam "Kissing"_

_Cam: What? D this is fake!_

_Massie: I-I never did that._

_Derrick: Oh really then why does Alicia have them?_

_Massie: I woul-_

_Derrick: Save it… it's over._

_Massie: W-well, maybe this isn't the place for me!_

_Massie ran away crying her heart out._

_Claire: Huh funny Derrick._

_Derrick: What?_

_Claire "Cam" is wearing what you have awn SHORTS!_

_Cam: Wow I never noticed how hot Olivia is now._

_Claire: Photoshop DUMMY. And it's over Cam._

_Cam: Wow I just said she was hot. Ugh you know you get jealous easily._

_Claire then ran to the airport to find a very heartbroken, lost, and confused Massie Block._

_Massie: I'm going to L.A. and staying with my cousin Blair Manning._

_Claire: OMG! Blair Manning? _

_Massie: Haha yeah._

_Claire: Can I-_

_Massie: YES! Let's go catch a plane. _

_Claire: What about our clothes?_

_Massie: We can shop in L.A._

_Back at BOCD ~ Omg everything changed and what is this Alicia is with DERRICK? And Cam is with OLIVIA? WEIRD! Dylan and Kristen were just sitting the and ooh seems like they miss Mass already._

_Dylan: What did we do?_

_Kristen: Something stupid._

_Alicia stood on a table and said…_

_Alicia: ALRIGHT BOCD MASSIE IS OUT AND I'M IN SOO FROM NOW AWN I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HER AGAIN KAY? SHE'S D-O-N-E HERE!_

_Allie Rose-Singer: You guys maybe making Massie leave wasn't the best._

_Josh: Can I say something?_

_Allie, Strawberry, and Kori: What?_

_Josh: I miss Massie and I well uhh loved Claire._

_Kemp: Wow dude that's deep._

_Plovert: Why did she do that I mean honestly wasn't Massie going through enough._

_Strawberry: Yeah and with Massie and Derrick…_

_Kori: That's just- _

_Josh: Wrong?_

_Kemp: Yeah._

_Plovert: Well, I guess this is it they're gone._

_Josh: Hmm maybe someday we'll see them again._

_Kristen: I can't believe I actually listened to Alicia._

_Dylan: Yeah we didn't know she would become a huge BEEYOTCH!_

_Josh: Yeah no one expected it…_

_That's when Massie Block and Claire Lyons changed for the better. _


	3. Chapter 2

I'm Back Westchester. Miss Me?

Massie, Claire, and Blair arrived in Westchester last night. They stayed at Massie's house. It kinda brought back memories but she stayed strong.

Dylan's limo ~ All the guys were in it and so were the girls when they got to the studio they greeted Merri-Lee.

Merri-Lee: Hey kids

Alicia: Hi Merri-Lee

Olivia: Who's the guest you'll see.

Director: We're on in 5…4…3…2…1

Merri-Lee: Hey there as many of you know today we have special guests. Now it takes a lot of hard work to get the girls here but I was lucky enough. So here they are… Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Blair Manning.

At that exact moment everyone had their mouths open.

Alicia: Eh

Kristen: My

Dylan: Gawd.

And there they were walking onto the stage.

Merri-Lee: Hi girls!

Girls: Hi!

Merri-Lee: So I hear you have a surprise.

Massie; Yeah well, all of you in the audience are invited to my concert with Demi Lovato.

Blair: And we want Merri-Lee to cover it.

Merri-Lee: That's an honor. I would love to but I have questions for each of you.

Massie: Go on

Merri-Lee: So, Massie, what does it feel like to be back home in Westchester?

Massie: Gosh umm… it brings back so many memories.

Merri-Lee: So why did you and Claire leave?

Claire: Ohh uhh we left because,

Blair: I wanted them to come.

Merri-Lee: Ok? So Massie how are your parents?

Right after Merri-Lee said that Massie was beginning to cry.

Merri-lee: What did I say?

Claire went over to comfort Massie while Blair joined them and huddled.

Blair: Ok umm… well I guess you didn't hear

Merri-Lee: Hear what dear?

Blair Well, her parents died 3 years ago in a car crash.

Merri-Lee: Oh my gosh oh well I'm so sorry for asking. Dylan honey why didn't you tell me?

Dylan: Uhh because …

Claire: Ugh because she didn't know.

Massie was still sobbing. Derrick looked at her and wondered what he did. But Josh decided to talk to Derrick.

Josh: Wow I feel so bad.

Derrick: Yeah me to.

Stage ~ Massie was still crying but she managed to talk.

Massie: I guess I didn't want to tell people because; I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I guess that didn't help because, for 2 straight weeks I would cry myself to sleep. I stopped eating; talking and I didn't really do anything but cry. I guess you could say my life was hell but, my two true BFF's told me that whatever happened, happened for a reason and that anytime something happens you learn from it and boy did I learn a lot. But then Blair told me something that I will never forget. She said that no matter where my parents were they would still be there for me anytime I just needed to look deep inside. She also said that if anything happened to one of us that's all one of us have to do. Look deep inside and we'll all be there for each other. She inspired my song Right Here. And Claire, well she's been there for me through thick and thin she's the type of person who always makes you laugh. For example I remember the time Blair broke her arm dancing for the Pirates Dance Team. Blair was so sad and you can't help to feel what she's feeling but Claire you definitely made her happy. So there but, uhh that isn't the whole story but all I want to share.

Blair: Massie?

Massie: Yeah?

Blair: You know meeting you for the first time was weird. You were mean and snobby but all that was, was just a cover up for your true feelings. I'm so glad that I helped make the person you are today and Claire, every time a boy broke my heart you would make me laugh and you would seriously hurt the dude haha so I guess I'm saying thanks to both of you.

Claire: Aww you guys. Mass I wouldn't be here without you. And Blair you helped me through everything you even bribed some directors' hehe. All I can say is…

Massie, Claire, and Blair: I LOVE YOU.

Merri-Lee: Wow how touching.

Massie: Oh looks like we're out of-

Blair: Time so we can't-

Claire: Wait to see you next time-

Merri-Lee: At the concert

Massie, Claire, and Blair: STARRING DEMI LOVATO AND MASSIE BLOCK.

Claire: And I want you to cover my movie.

Blair: Yeah cover my dance competion.


End file.
